


The cost of winning

by zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Except a few, Gen, Haikyuu!! Chapter 387, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, a lot of things are happening but i hope i could make it smoothly, cuz of kags' family, depending on what u consider happy, i only put in the people i could think of a way of dying or a role in it, i tried to end it on a happy/bittersweet note, most these relationships are friendships, now no one can say im nice when i can kill off half the cast, so if ur fave isnt in it then sorry, this is set right after voldemort is defeated, why am i doing this to myself? good question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: "The atmosphere on school grounds was unbearable. Bodies and debris everywhere until the eye could see. Only the wind, the cracking of the fire that licked the outside walls of their beloved school, the silent cries of the survivors or the dying, and the desperate shouting of the names of lost people could be heard instead of victory celebration as the survivors watched the sun bid an eye on this horrible day."With the Second Wizarding War won, the survivors have to face the real cost of winning
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akagi Michinari & Kita Shinsuke & Oomimi Ren, Akagi Michinari & Oomimi Ren, Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi & Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou & Konoha Akinori, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Fukunaga Shouhei & Kozume Kenma, Fukunaga Shouhei & Kozume Kenma & Yamamoto Taketora, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Haiba Lev & Shibayama Yuuki, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio, Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Yamamoto Taketora, Shibayama Yuuki & Yaku Morisuke, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	The cost of winning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry, but I'm proud of how it turned out to be. Did I cry making it? Almost  
> Anyways, hope all the tags didn't scare you away, and that you will be enjoying this!

The atmosphere on school grounds was unbearable. Bodies and debris everywhere until the eye could see. Only the wind, the cracking of the fire that licked the outside walls of their beloved school, the silent cries of the survivors or the dying, and the desperate shouting of the names of lost people could be heard instead of victory celebration as the survivors watched the sun bid an eye on this horrible day. 

The hot air, filled with fire burned Kenma’s nose, throttle and lungs, but it still couldn’t even come close to the pain he felt in his heart. He was constantly on edge, after seeing the most important people in his life lose theirs, by simply protecting him. A huge and loud scream from the Ravenclaw could be heard, with the green light still reflecting in his eyes a second after it happened. Wizards and death eaters nearby alike turned to the source of the scream. Students confused, adults with a grin, as if saying ‘ _ huh, this one’s crushed, too’ _ , but with this newly found rage that flamed through Kenma’s chest to slowly crawl into all parts of his body, he charged. At everyone that came into his path. Smart Hogwarts students knew not to get into his way of anger and could flee in time, leaving the death eaters to deal with this hurricane. 

But that was then. Now, both mentally and emotionally exhausted, Kenma just held the two bodies to himself, not caring for the ever-rising wall of fire around them, or the whitening of his knuckles, quietly wondering why they had to be the ones to go and why this all needed to happen now. 

While he didn’t care for the threatening heat, one of his close friends who just spotted him did. Getting closer, he was found easily, but the Hufflepuff had no fear. He slowly raised his hands and put his wand into his pocket to show his friend how he didn’t have to be afraid of him. When Kenma calmed down, Fukunaga ran up to him, hugging the three of them. 

“Come on, Dostoevsky, we have to search for Tora” the black-haired stood up from beside his friend, who refused to do so, which resulted in a raised brow. But after a second look on Kenma’s face, he didn’t need to say anything and helped him carry his friends inside, to the Great Hall. 

On the way there, they saw the older alumni, the teachers and the members of the Order of the Phoenix come out of the castle to look for wounded or dead. One person, who needed such help was the miraculously survived Kunimi Akira. He was still laying on the ground, and if someone was to take a quick look around school grounds, he would have been thought as one of the dead people around him. His head was held low, his hand extended to barely meet another severed hand, which formerly belonged to his childhood best friend. Whose body now laid flat on the ground, blood and severed body parts all over him, and on Kunimi himself as if an explosion has happened. 

Two friends of his were seemingly looking for their friends and ran to the pair as they saw him. But as they really saw the results of what happened, they gasped, and Hanamaki put his hands over his mouth to try to keep inside whatever was trying to come out. They might have pulled horrible pranks and now did bad things to people who wanted worse for them, but they never thought they would see something like this with anyone. Let alone their friends. 

“Kunimi…” said Matsukawa, seemingly less shook by the image, kneeling down to the Ravenclaw slowly, not to raise panic in him. “We should get you inside. How about a nice bowl of salted caramel?” he offered as he slowly hugged the boy to himself, who, to his surprise, hugged him back, almost as if his life depended on it. 

“Matsukawa-senpai, he…” Kunimi sobbed, gripping on the blood dripped green robe. “He pushed me away…”

“Shhhh, it’s okay” came Hanamaki’s safe arms around them, cutting his painful words away. “Come and let’s warm you up, okay?” he asked, but the fifth year shook his head. 

“I think I want some corn now.” 

After they dropped Kunimi off by the Great Hall, to the care of Sakusa, they went back to school grounds to continue their original plan, to search for their so obviously pinning housemate, hopefully, confessed to his love interest after this won battle, now swallowing each other like the disgusting couple they would be. But what they found wasn’t exactly what they expected. 

Oikawa was laying at the edge of a cliff, his hand hanging down into the depth, right beside the destroyed Covered Bridge. It looked like he was here around the time it was burnt down, judging by the slightly burnt spots on his robe, and the ash covering his face, except for the trails that his tears cleared as they streamed down the Slytherin’s face. 

“Iwa-chan…” he kept on whispering, even after the duo stood him up to face them. 

“Where is he?” Hanamaki looked around over Oikawa’s shoulders, trying to find the missing friend. But it only resulted in a painful sob from the other, before crying out again, even if his eyes were already red from all the crying, and his breathing heavy. 

"He let go! That stupid Iwa-chan let go of my hand!" Oikawa replied, crying his frustration out. "I should really have gone to Ravenclaw, I… then I could have worked out a plan to save the both of us… I really do deserve the name Shittykawa after all, don't I?"

"Stop this. There was no way we could have known this-" Hanamaki shook his friend by the shoulders to talk some sense into him, but he couldn't get much across from behind the curtain of his own sobs before the other cut him off. 

"Don't try to cheer me up when you're almost crying, Makki!" he snapped at him, only to break down into a violent cry, needing to hold onto his friends, who now, too, let their feelings out. 

The just there patrolling Alisa gave a bittersweet smile at the sight of three friends grieving over their lost friend by loudly crying out, while hanging onto each other. Not wanting to intervene, she went back to the castle, as there didn't seem to be anyone else on their side. She continued her search for a certain someone she parted from early in the fight, not long after they arrived with the Order. A group of Death Eaters separated them, as they saw how well the two of them fight together. So now she could only hope she was alright and still alive as she walked the familiar sights of her formal school. 

“Miwachka!” she called out multiple times, each one sounding more and more desperate, with tears starting to burn her lungs and eyes, making her choke on her words more often as time went on. She turned alarmed at every sob or noise, but most of the time, she was left feeling disappointed that it wasn’t her friend. 

Eventually, she heard familiar sobs by the collapsed outer walls of the school, so she hurried that way. When the sight that revealed itself to her greenish eyes, they filled with big and heavy tears, that dropped out almost instantly. She dropped beside her friend, who hugged his brother, in front of their late grandfather lying between the debris of the explosion. The dark red blood was shining on his forehead, where his biggest injury was. Alisa hugged the siblings together to try to calm them down in any ways she could. 

“Come, let’s call someone to help get him to his rightful resting place” Alisa suggested. She got a sob as an answer, coming from Miwa as she wiped the last of her tears from her face and ocean blue eyes, and helped his little brother up. 

“Why don’t you go and look for that Shouyou kid? If you’re not careful, he’ll find more survivors than you and will win” she tried to get some life back into him, which worked. Determined now, he ran off, leaving the girls alone, who indeed did what they said they would. 

On their way to the castle, they passed by a similar group of friends, desperately trying to search for someone under all the debris. 

“Shibayama, did you find anything over there?” asked another member of the Haiba family, pushing all rocks out of the way to find his senior who he separated from in a worrying manner. The sweatdrops that rolled down his face shone in the light of the setting sun, but the determination still burning in his eyes with the heat of the noon sun. 

“Nothing yet!” came the shout back from a nearby pile of similar rocks. Similarly, he was looking for their so-called mentor, the upperclassman from a different house they both looked up to secretly. Or not so secretly. The Gryffindor hasn’t been found yet, but they just knew he couldn’t have died. There was just no way. 

Upon getting to another pile, the black-haired fifth year heard and saw some moving coming from under it. “Haiba-kun!” he called out to his friend to try and lift the heavy boulders off of the surviving someone. But to their surprise, it wasn’t just one person. 

Not one, but two heads appeared dirty and lowered to cover themselves from the explosion. The dust soon revealed locks of light brown sitting on both heads. After recognising the smaller figure as the person they searched for, the two carefully removed them from under all the weight. As the sight revealed itself, it turned out that the Gryffindor Yaku was actually protecting the small, but still bigger than the other Himekawa from Hufflepuff. While the duo was more than happy to know one of their housemates to be safe and sound, but the state the seventh year was in felt more than concerning. 

Seeing that he was laying very much on Himekawa, it was safe to assume even for Lev, that Yaku got most of the damage. Which did show on him. His eyes didn’t shine with such dare in them, they were rather dull and very tired. Maybe he thought everyone had forgotten about him and they will get left behind? 

“Do you need help?” Himekawa asked, his voice filling with worry as he helped Shibayama hold his saviour to stand on his own legs. The robes he usually filled with a strong and confident stance were just hanging lifelessly on him, holes, scratches and burns almost everywhere. Still, they didn’t look as lifeless in the slight breeze around them. 

“No need” he tried to scoff it off, even knowing he wasn’t capable of walking on his own, so he didn’t bother resisting the care longer than a comment. 

They were walking understandably slowly. Yet, Lev still felt himself very awkward and useless, as he couldn't help the case that much. But even, this procession had to come to a stop, as dictated by Yaku, who heard the name of his housemates shouted in the distance. 

"Yamamoto… is he missing? We have to look for him" he tried to turn the other way, where the sound came from, but the deep frown that sat out of his face afterwards told the story of his pain like an open book. And at that moment, a perfect idea struck Lev in the head. 

"You guys go to the infirmary, and I'll go and help them look for Taketora-san!" he announced his idea with an absurdly wide and proud smile, not really fitting the situation. But as none of them were in a position to oppose the idea, he ran off to where he heard the shouts from. 

Soon, he met quite a crowd, looking for the loud, but reliable Gryffindor. He recognised some of his fellow housemates, such as Kai, Fukunaga, Inuoka and Teshiro, a quiet and now very red-eyed Ravenclaw, and a little girl from Gryffindor, who he recognised as the missing person's sister. The only people Lev found weird not seeing was the two almost inseparable friends he had. 

Without any word, just a few acknowledging nods, he joined in the search, looking under piles of rock, and double-checking every body. The only one they didn't dare go near was the one of Gryffindor seventh year Oomimi, his closest friends all around him. His two housemates comforting each other, with the Ravenclaw Kita helping with the calming of Akagi, though his own red eyes were the proof of how big of an impact it made on him. The friendship he tended every day for all these long years to just be cut like that… But still, now he had to be strong for his two friends. And luckily, the searching group didn't bother him in that. 

Soon enough, they found another Gryffindor on the ground, silently looking in front of him, as if not believing what he witnessed. And as the group got there, they shared this feeling. On the ground laid Yamamoto, dead. 

A scream. 

A scream so painful, Lev first thought someone just got hit with a horrible spell. But no. It was the little Akane, pushing everyone aside, collapsing onto his late brother in a violent cry. All the others took a step back, looking down as they listened to her crying, probably thinking ‘ _ poor little girl’ _ . 

For minutes, the group could do nothing, but to listen to the sorrows of the young girl, though Daichi stayed by her side to calm her, and also remind her of all the great things her brother did. Through a bit of convincing, he could talk Akane into letting him carry her brother to the Great Hall. 

On the way, Daichi felt a strong urge to join his friend, Suga in trying to calm their Hufflepuff friend, especially after seeing who laid in front of them. But he knew he had a more important thing to do now, and his harsh, to the bone words wouldn't be of much help. So they continued their way, with only a small nod to Suga, who looked up in the right time. 

"Do you think Nishinoya would want you to just sit here and weep for him? Or to grab this chance to live the life he'd want you?" Suga eventually turned back, to finally get the situation under his control. Which seemed to work. The giant softie stopped his crying, and wiped his eyes, which were as red as his late friend's robes, and stood up with the help of the Slytherin. 

"He didn't deserve this…" Asahi gave a last word about it with an accompanying sob and carefully lifted him. 

"Yeah, he didn't need you to be all depressed about him. There was no help about it, and you know it, too" the other pointed out. "Be glad that it was painless, at least."

A nod, and nothing else on their way back to the castle, where seemingly everyone was already inside. To Suga's guiding, they went to look for Noya's friends. To the whereabouts of them, a sob familiar for Asahi's ears were the trail to. Following the sound in the somehow welcoming crowd and noise, the two of them soon found Yachi, gripping tight onto Yamaguchi's robes for comfort within the hug. And as they turned their heads, they could see why. 

On the ground laid Tanaka, with his left hand holding Shimizu's hand. Though Asahi didn't know them as well, given their different houses, he too teared up at the sight, and slowly laid Nishinoya beside his best friend. 

"Ooh, Asahi! Thought you wouldn't get over it that easily!" came a familiar mocking voice from behind them. The owner of it held the last member of this small squad, swore to protect Kiyoko; which they seemingly died in doing. 

As Lev got through with his plan, he looked around to spot a small brown blonde head, and went over there, to check up on Yaku and Himekawa. Seemingly he was doing better, as he had enough energy to tease Atsumu with the combined forces of his own twin and Sakusa, who was going around the four of them to treat their wounds as fast as possible. This harmless teasing seemed to lift the seventh year's spirits and brought some life back into him, as the familiar light came back to his amber eyes, along with a well-known smirk at the edge of his lips. 

It was a refreshing sight, so Lev decided not to intervene. To do that, he sat down beside Shibayama, shaking his head at his worried eyes that didn't need to ask anything out loud. He asked the other how the two would hold themselves, but after a short answer, they fell silent. 

“Kenma!” Yaku suddenly grabbed on the walking by Ravenclaw by the hand, thus stopping him. “How is Yamamoto? And, have you seen Kuroo anywhere? I can’t find him.” But instead of a proper reply, the Ravenclaw just looked away. Lev, who looked up at the situation could catch how surprisingly dark Kenma’s eyes had become at the question, before he rather violently pulled his hand out of the grip, and just walked away. He couldn’t face him like this. Yaku couldn’t think about it much, as a second later, Sakusa came back with brand new bandages to put on him, making him resemble a mummy. 

After long hours of tending the injured and grieving over the dead, some of the seventh years decided to go outside to watch the sun rising, and reminiscence of old times, when they were all alive, even if ignorant of what was going on around them. At least those did, who could walk. 

“What a nice year it was” Semi sighed, nictating as the first rays of sunshine broke through the horizon, running through and reflecting on the dark water of the lake, the only thing left unbothered by the war. 

“Don’t be so pessimistic!! It was memorable, at least!” possibly the loudest one of the bunch announced with a smile, though it was visible that this was just an attempt to raise everyone’s spirits. Seeing everyone grieving in the great hall, he could be glad he only lost his mentee and best troublemaker friend and could save Akaashi with still surviving. 

“Still, I want to come back next year” Hanamaki looked up at the sky. 

“Can’t let all the pranks we didn’t do this year go to waste after all” Matsukawa joined in with a challenging smile as he entangled their fingers before following the other’s eyes with his gaze. 

“I don’t think I want a job in the wizarding world anywa-”

“I think everyone should come back!” Suga cut the Hufflepuff off, who in turn just shut up. 

While the discussion went on about who wanted to come back to properly redo their last years, Kita quickly made a big serving of the tea his grandmother used to make when he needed to calm down. Now, more than ever, he was thankful she was ‘just’ a muggle, unbothered and left out of this war. 

Upon finishing, he started to give out small cups of the hot drink. “I think I’ll come back. This year didn’t feel like one at all” he even noted, slurping on his own portion. 

“I think everyone who wants a decent job will stay. Right,  _ Bokuto _ ?” Konoha asked, taking a meaningful, yet teasing look at his friend. 

“Playing quidditch is a real job!!” the Gryffindor crossed his arms with a heavy pout. 

“This tea is really good!” Aran said suddenly, seeing how some Gryffindors were ready to pick a fight if he didn’t stop them. “Who’s recipe is this?”

“My grandmother’s” Kita replied, seemingly surprised at the sudden interest in the tea. But, he gladly started to share the recipe and some fun facts about tea, which soon grew out to be a full conversation, involving Ushijima, Kai, Reon, Konoha, Aran and Kita himself, with some others mostly listening, and randomly stating something. 

And as they talked, they drank the tea that soon got soaked with silent tears of them, wishing their friends would also be with them. Only the tears shining on the rising sun and the warmth that hugged the group gave them away that the night turned into day. 

Sure, they were laughing and smiling now, but only because they couldn’t cry more. Sure, they will move on with their lives, but never forget this day. 

Sure, it was a victory…. but at what cost?


End file.
